


A Bad Beginning

by theauthorish



Series: A Series of Unfortunate Meltdowns (Courtesy of One Kuroo Tetsurou) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hijinks & Shenanigans, Kenma can flirt wow, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthorish/pseuds/theauthorish
Summary: This is the story of how Kenma killed Kuroo.All because of a dare.RIP Kuroo Tetsurou.(I'm lazy to summarize but trust me this is a fun story)





	A Bad Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAA my first Haikyuu fic ever!!! The discord I joined recently is to blame tbh, bc it was with their help brainstorming that the idea for this fic morphed from some simple bokuaka dirty talking to Kuroo's gay ass having a meltdown over Kenma flirting.
> 
> Lia, Ayn, Tara, Max, Zoe and Cath, ily guys!!!
> 
> Title taken from A Series of Unfortunate Events.

Tetsurou's misfortunes began on one of the last nights at training camp, close to midnight.  
  
He and Bo had planned to meet in one of the empty classrooms for some late night bonding before the end of camp, as proof of their ultimate broship (and in order to plan some last minute pranks on the other captains), and really that shouldn't have been a problem. In truth, the late night meeting wasn't the issue at all. The issue was Kenma-- who was still up, tapping away at his PSP like he'd been since Tetsurou had lain down. Tetsurou figured that that could hardly be healthy; if he was going to stay up late, he could at least be socializing or getting fresh air instead of staring at the same backlit screen he stared at all the rest of the day anyway.   
  
And so, being the concerned friend that he was, Tetsurou badgered Kenma into relinquishing his device in favor of joining his and Bokuto's rendezvous. The setter had resisted, obviously, and in hindsight, Tetsurou could have avoided a great deal of his suffering if he had let it go. At the time, however, he had insisted, assuring Kenma that Bokuto would most likely bring Akaashi along, and Tetsurou couldn't be a third wheel, would Kenma please please please join them? Tetsurou would be good, he swore.   
  
His success in this endeavor would ultimately lead to his downfall. 

  
/////

 

By the time they reached the agreed upon classroom, Bokuto and Akaashi were already there.   
  
"Please, Bokuto-san," Akaashi was saying as the spiker hooted about something or other. "Lower your volume so as not to wake the others."   
  
Tetsurou suppressed a snicker as that only provoked even louder protests. Honestly, Akaashi should have learned by now. Pushing the door open, Tetsurou gestured for Kenma to enter first, shutting the door softly behind them as he announced with a grin, "We're here bro! You don't mind that I brought Kenma along, do you?"   
  
"Bro!" Bo barreled into him. This was swiftly followed by a crushing hug-- one that Tetsurou both loved and feared death by. "Yeah, of course! Hello Kenma!"   
  
"Bokuto," Kenma greeted softly, just before he made off to where Akaashi stood, no doubt eager to get away from the double-trouble that was Bokuto and Tetsurou. (This was a misnomer, Tetsurou thought. They were hardly trouble. Just fun. Risky fun, but still. _Fun_ .)   
  
Tetsurou and Bo began their usual "bro-off" and ohoho showdown-- traditions just had to be kept after all. Tetsurou noticed Akaashi looking on, his face an entertaining mix of exasperation, well-hidden fondness, and resignation. Kenma seemed to be of a similar opinion-- albeit with more annoyance. Kenma wasn't as patient as others often assumed.   
  
But anyway, eventually (in other words, after the setters threatened to go back to the rooms and sleep) they all settled down into a circle on the floor for the so-called bonding.   
  
"So Kuroo," Bo started, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I know I promised you we'd plan some epic pranks for tomorrow but I was telling Akaashi about my ideas and he said we can't do any of them, so--"   
  
Akaashi cut in, "Bokuto-san, all your ideas were either dangerous, incredibly messy, or physically impossible."   
  
"I trust Akaashi on this," Kenma mumbled, and Bo seemed to deflate just a bit.   
  
Tetsurou jumped in before he could completely fall into a mood: "So what should we do instead, Bo? Any good ideas?"   
  
Bokuto perked up at that, and Tetsurou allowed himself to feel a mental pat on the back. Akaashi shot him a grateful look, saying, "Yes, Bokuto-san, you were thinking of what to do instead when Kuroo-san and Kozume entered, weren't you?"   
  
"Right! Yeah, yeah. We should play truth or dare!" Bokuto chirped, grinning like he'd suggested something particularly genius as opposed to something 12 year-olds played at sleepovers.   
  
But to be fair, Tetsurou didn't have any better ideas, and the other two seemed to not care either way, so he shrugged. "Sure, why not? Just nothing too wild, all right? We don't want to disturb anyone else or get caught you know."   
  
"Oh yeah, yeah!" Bokuto agreed easily. "That okay, 'Kaash?"   
  
"I suppose. Kozume?"   
  
Kenma grunted his approval. And thus, Kuroo Tetsurou, at the ripe young age of 18, met his untimely death.   
  
...okay maybe not quite yet. But as Tetsurou would soon realize, that had been his last chance to save himself, and he had unwittingly let it slip by.   
  
Bokuto offered to start them off. "Gimme a dare guys! And make it a good one!"   
  
Tetsurou thought for a moment. "Act like a pirate parrot for the next ten minutes." He could feel everyone's eyes flick to him, two sets narrowed in judgement (obviously, Akaashi and Kenma), one pair wide and curious (who else but the owl?). He explained: "I was just thinking about the game Kenma’s playing now. It has something to do with pirates doesn't it, kitten?"   
  
Kenma shook his head. "That was the last game, Kuro," he mumbled. A pause. "Please give him a different dare."   
  
Across from Tetsurou, Akaashi seemed to be trying to ask the same thing without actually voicing his opinion. (How the boy could communicate so much without opening his mouth, Tetsurou would never know.)   
  
"Nah, sorry kitten. It'll be funny, just watch!"   
  
Kenma glared. Akaashi sighed. Tetsurou found this hilarious. (Later, he would wonder if this was what _truly_ cemented his fate as a dead man.)   
  
"Okay bro! SQUAWK! Okay bro!" Bo answered eagerly. His "squawk" was really just him saying the word in a puberty-reminiscent crackly voice, while also mangling it much the same way he slaughtered his setter's precious name. Tetsurou had to clamp a hand down on his mouth to prevent his too-loud, braying laugh from escaping. Oh yeah, this would definitely be a fun dare.   
  
Akaashi and Kenma clearly disagreed, judging by their faces.   
  
"Bokuto-san, please forfeit this dare," Akaashi said calmly. Tetsurou was surprised he hadn't even waited to call an end to the dare... Akaashi seemed relatively patient after all. But then again, that had been pretty loud. And jarring. So maybe Tetsurou wasn't very startled after all.   
  
"SKU-WAAAAAKKKK!!! But AAAAAGGKKKKAAASSHHHIIIEEEE!!!"   
  
Tetsurou had to give Akaashi some props though. He hadn't even winced at the volume of that yell at all. "Please forfeit this dare, Bokuto-san," Akaashi repeated firmly. "Or else forfeit my tosses the rest of the camp."   
  
"But!!! BUT!!! Camp just STARTED, AkkkkaAAAAWWshi!"   
  
"That's unfortunate."   
  
Before Bo could yell anymore, Kenma nudged Tetsurou to intervene. "I think you already lost Bo, that last thing you said didn't sound like a parrot."   
  
Beside him, Kenma grumbled, "None of that did," and Tetsurou couldn't help but smirk. Kenma wasn't exactly wrong about that.   
  
Bo pouted, but Akaashi leaned close and whispered something into his ear, and he immediately brightened. Probably promises to toss for him or something.   
  
"Okay, fine. Kuroo, you next!"

 

“Before that, Bo, you gotta have a penalty.” Tetsurou thought a moment. “Okay, let's do it this way, for every turn you pass, you take off a piece of clothing.”

 

Akaashi frowned. “Kuroo-san, it's cold.”

 

“So don't pass.”

 

Kenma was the one who huffed this time around, but since no one continued to argue, Tetsurou  nodded at Bokuto to go ahead with his penalty.

 

Bokuto offered Akaashi a smile. “It’s okay, ‘Kaashi! I’m like, a human heater!” Then he pulled his shirt off, crumpling it into a ball in front of him. Akaashi sighed, pointedly looking away and instead focusing on folding Bokuto's top into a neat little rectangle.

 

“So, Kuroo?”

 

"Truth." Tetsurou was not looking forward to a revenge dare; and clearly, the setters each had one in mind.  
  
Kenma’s eyes glinted, and Tetsurou remembered that Kenma, as a natural consequence of being his best friend since childhood, knew every embarrassing story Tetsurou had to offer. And clearly, he was not afraid to use that to his advantage.   
  
Ohhhhhh _fuck_ no.   
  
"What was your first thought on seeing Bokuto for the first time?"   
  
At the mention of his name, Bo stopped ogling Akaashi to eye Kuroo questioningly instead. Akaashi himself looked somewhat interested.   
  
Tetsurou was going to kill Kenma, probably, if he didn't die of shame first. "Kenma! Aren't we friends? How could you betray me like this?"   
  
"No. I want to play my game. You dragged me here." _You gave Bokuto that ear-splitting dare_ , went unsaid. But Tetsurou could tell Kenma was thinking it.   
  
He tried for a lopsided smile. "Were you jealous about it, kitten?"   
  
Kenma rolled his eyes. Tetsurou figured he would have seen through his distraction. They had been together so long after all, but hey, at least he'd tried.   
  
"Hey, hey, what did you think of me the first time we met?" Bo piped up, bouncing in his seat impatiently.   
  
Tetsurou felt heat flood his face and hoped nobody would mention it. He knew the setters at least had noticed. "I-- uh-- may or may not... have had a... tiny-- tiny crush. On you. I thought you were hot."   
  
Kenma snorted. Okay, fine, Tetsurou had thought more than that, but neither Bokuto nor Akaashi needed to know the details. It wasn't part of the truth, thankfully.   
  
"Hey hey hey!!! I am hot, thank you for noticing!" Bokuto cheered, slapping Tetsurou across the back hard enough that he probably had a bruise now.   
  
"Yeah, bro, of course! I mean, look at that,” Tetsurou answered, gesturing towards Bokuto’s bare (and _ridiculously_ toned) chest. “Akaashi stared me down though, so I backed off y'know?" Tetsurou flashed a teasing grin Akaashi's way.   
  
For his part, Akaashi simply quirked a brow, feigning ignorance. "I have no clue what you are referring to, Kuroo-san."   
  
"Sure, Keiji," Kenma said, low enough that only Tetsurou heard. Tetsurou fought back a snort.   
  
Bokuto tilted his head. "Wait you're serious right? You aren't just messing with me?"   
  
"Bro, would I lie about something so serious?"   
  
"Bro."   
  
" _Bro_ ."   
  
"Say 'bro' one more time, Bokuto-san, and not only will I stop tossing to you, I will stop talking to you," Akaashi declared, eyes narrowed threateningly.   
  
Kenma gave a hum of approval. "He's serious."   
  
Bokuto's eyes widened, and he immediately launched himself at Akaashi, hugging him tight. "NOOOoooooOoooo Akaashi I'm _sorry_ !!!"   
  
Tetsurou watched with a vague sense of awe as Bokuto's antics got Akaashi's lips to curl slightly in a smile.   
  
But, "You're crushing me, Bokuto-san," was all Akaashi said.

 

"As much as I love watching you guys engage in PDA," Tetsurou drawled, chuckling as the two sprang apart, pink dusting their cheeks, "I believe my turn is over. So, Akaashi, you wanna go?"

  
"Very well. Truth, please."   
  
Tetsurou smirked. He had the perfect question. "Describe your last wet dream. In detail." (Was this the provocation to be his last? Yes. The answer was yes.)   
  
Akaashi's reaction did not disappoint. His face, ears, and even his neck exploded into red, and his fingers clutched at each other nervously. "I... wh-what?"   
  
Tetsurou let out a low whistle. Who would have thought, the Akaashi Keiji, stone cold setter extraordinaire, would be rendered a flustered mess so easily?   
  
Although to be fair, it was a pretty embarrassing question. Tetsurou was glad he'd thought of it. He raised an eyebrow. "Do I really need to repeat it, Akaashi?"   
  
Akaashi swallowed audibly. "N-no." The setter averted his gaze, staring instead at his fidgeting fingers.   
  
Bokuto nudged him gently (Tetsurou was shocked Bo even knew how to do anything lightly). "It's okay Akaashi! We won't judge you!" He said, grinning at him in encouragement.   
  
It only served to make Akaashi blush harder, if that was possible, Tetsurou noted. Ohoho?   
  
He shot a glance at Kenma, who made a face that said, _what did you expect?_   
  
"I… I was in the locker room after practice, and… uh, _he--_ ”

 

“Wait,” Bokuto cut in, looking for all the world like the breath had just been knocked out of him. “You like guys?”

 

Akaashi gave him a flat stare. “Yes, Bokuto-san, we’ve talked about this before.”

 

Bokuto flailed his hands around-- Tetsurou had long since learned not to question why. “Yeah, but-- but!!!” He flailed a little more. “On the team, I mean!!! Guys on the team!”

 

Akaashi frowned ever so slightly. “Does that bother you, Bokuto-san?”

 

“No! No, I just. Um.” Bokuto's face was starting to match Akaashi's in redness-- man, how were these losers both so _dumb_? Like, Tetsurou could understand Bo, sort of. His bro was pretty oblivious and straightforward, but Akaashi? For a practical genius, this was ridiculous.

 

“Bo, let him finish,” Tetsurou said, patting his bro lightly to comfort him. “So, the locker room?”

 

“Y-yes.” Akaashi fiddled with his fingers a bit. “He kept getting in my space while we were changing, and I… I was very much bothered because, well. It was hard enough not to look at him as it was.”

 

“Ohoho?” Tetsurou couldn't help the leer on his face. He’d tried but… not very hard. “And why was that?”

 

“Kneepads,” Akaashi choked out, fingers quickening their movement and eyes fixed firmly on the floor before him. “The way his... legs flexed in them. His muscles in general.”

 

Tetsurou's first thought: wow, Akaashi, that wasn't subtle at all. Kenma seemed to be thinking something along those lines as well, if the immediate flick of his gaze to Bokuto was any indication.

 

But a glance at Bo revealed him drooping ever so slightly. Tetsurou could practically hear his thoughts too: _Akaashi likes someone? On the team? Why didn't he tell me? It's not me? Who is it?_

 

Tetsurou loved his bro, but seriously, he was denser than the Great Wall of China.

 

Across from him, Akaashi was speaking again. “He… asked me what the matter was, but I was too embarrassed to tell him. He kept saying that I’d been avoiding him, lately. I kept denying it, but he was stubborn. And right, I suppose.” He pulled at his fingers again, first one thumb, then the other, rinse and repeat. Other than that, though, the setter was remarkably calm considering what he was doing. Tetsurou chalked it up to the fact that he hadn't gotten to the interesting bit yet, and the fact that Akaashi was of a stoic disposition in the first place.

 

“I was… frustrated to say the least. He was right there, in only his boxers, still wet from the shower and he wouldn't leave me alone. He kept getting so close, talking in a low voice even though no one else was in the room with us, and I--  I tried to leave before I snapped at him.”

 

Akaashi paused again, eyes glazing over as he must have recalled what the next part felt like. “He grabbed me before I could escape, slammed me against the lockers a little too hard. I don't think he meant to hurt me-- he’d never do that. But anyway, it sent a thrill of… of arousal, through me. He hadn't even needed both hands, and I'm by no means small.”

 

Bokuto had focused in on Akaashi again, and as always, he was easy to read: there was interest, on his face, a little bit of outrage at the fact that, even in a dream, Akaashi had been hurt. Tetsurou wondered, idly, if his bro knew how obvious he was being. He also wondered how cruel the universe could be, that even though Bo’s feelings were clear as day, Akaashi wouldn't even lift his head to see them.

 

“That was what scared me, though. I had been trying to avoid arousal in the first place, and here he was, just…” Akaashi's cheeks, cooled somewhat since his initial reaction, flared pink again. “So I did snap at him. I told him he was selfish for forcing an answer out of me when I was clearly unwilling. I told him his stubbornness was one of the things I couldn't stand about him. I told him… a lot of cruel things,” Akaashi mumbled, voice laced with shame. “I was just panicked. He was leaning so close, if he looked down or pressed against me, he'd feel…” He swallowed. “Well.”

 

Akaashi wasn't particularly descriptive or anything, but Tetsurou could imagine how it must have felt: nowhere to go, an ache in his back from being shoved into the lockers _one-handed_ in an amazing display of strength, face to face with the one he’d been crushing on for ages-- breath mingling with his, so close to touching-- so temptingly close. It would only take a small shift to make his fantasies come true, but…

 

“But,” Akaashi continued finally, cutting into Tetsurou's thoughts. “He only looked at me seriously and growled very lowly, ‘ _You don't mean that, Akaashi_ .’ and then he kissed me hard, like he meant to blank out all the things I’d just said from my memory. It was. An experience, if it can be called that. And when he finally pulled away to breathe, he smirked and said, ‘ _Now I really know you didn't mean it. Is that what you were scared of, Akaashi?’_ And… well… Can I please stop.”

 

Akaashi had buried his face in his hands, and Tetsurou failed to stamp down his urge to laugh. Akaashi was half-hard from remembering whatever came next-- and while that certainly made him all the more curious, he wasn't cruel.

 

Kenma, however, was. “No,” he said simply. “The truth was in detail, Keiji.”

 

Something about that-- about Kenma wanting to hear all the sordid details of someone else's sex dream, sent a thrill through Tetsurou. What it was about it, or why, Tetsurou couldn't have said, but this reaction was really just a precursor to his later manner of death.

 

Akaashi sighed, as if he'd expected that. To be fair, he probably had. The next words came out in a rush: “He started touching me through my shorts, and he _kept talking_ in that same rumbling voice-- it was maddening. He kept saying, _‘Is this what you wanted, Akaashi? Have you been thinking about this, watching me change in the locker room? Were you afraid I’d see what I did to you?’”_

 

Bokuto's eyes had a look in them-- a hard sort of glint that Tetsurou was used to seeing on the court when he got particularly competitive, the kind that signalled that whatever spike Bokuto made next, it would certainly win him the point no matter what any of the opposing team did. For once in his life, Bokuto wasn't such an open book, but Tetsurou could guess what he was thinking about.

 

“He kept kissing and nipping at my neck, my shoulders… He told me he thought about it too. And all the time he just kept touching and touching-- then I woke up.”

 

Akaashi's words snapped Tetsurou out of his daze; Bokuto, too, though it looked like he hadn't completely shaken his own thoughts.

 

Kenma was still as unruffled as he’d ever been, as he said, “Okay. You were going to have me go next, right?”

 

Akaashi nodded, sagging with relief now that he’d finished.

 

With a nod, Kenma announced that he’d take a dare-- surprising, considering that took more effort than a truth, but Tetsurou thought his friend was mainly hoping to avoid any questions like Akaashi's.

 

Now, if Tetsurou had known what was about to happen, he would have backed out then and there, consequences and future teasing be damned. But he had been blissfully unaware, mulling over what he could possibly have Kenma do without pushing too far.

 

It was Bokuto who spoke up this time, finally back to his usual peppy self. “I know! Show us a secret talent!”

 

“What.” Kenma’s brow furrowed a bit. “I don't have one.”

 

Bokuto waved a hand dismissively. “Nonsense! Everyone has one! Like how Kuroo can lick his elbow, and Akaashi is all double-jointed and flexy, and I can do really good voice impressions!”

 

Tetsurou laughed at that. “Dude, what? Since when could you do that?”

 

“Always bro! You just never asked!”

 

“You’ll have to show me sometime,” Tetsurou said, curious, but not enough to interrupt their game. He was far more interested in Kenma’s response.

 

Kenma hummed, contemplating his answer most likely. “I can flirt,” he eventually said, shrugging like he hadn't just completely shattered Tetsurou's world and caused him to choke on nothing. Kenma??? Flirting??? Since when??? “If that counts,” he added as an afterthought.

 

Akaashi must have recovered from his humiliation, because he raised his eyebrows and asked, “Is that so, Kozume?”

 

Kenma nodded.

 

Bokuto did too, much more enthusiastically. “That counts!!! Definitely! Show us!” And that signalled Tetsurou's doom.

 

Kenma seemed to think it over. “On just one of you? Or all of you?”

 

Akaashi met Tetsurou's eyes, and Tetsurou recognized that he was about to get his retribution. In his mind, he said a quick prayer to at least die quickly. “I think you’ll have to do it to all of us, Kozume, to prove that you really are good. You might have just had easy targets until now.”

 

Kenma just said, “Fine,” and that was that. As if Tetsurou wasn't flailing mentally for some semblance of sanity.

 

He was so busy doing that, in fact, that he didn't even realize Kenma was approaching him first. “Kuro,” Kenma said softly.

 

Tetsurou jolted a bit, but eventually managed a (slightly shaky) smirk. “How come you never told me you could flirt?”

 

Kenma tilted his head a little bit. “I wanted to show you,” he replied easily, meeting his gaze for once.

 

Tetsurou gulped. What. _What._ Kenma was saying… what now? His brain could not process this.

 

“But,” Kenma went on, letting his gaze find the floor again before flicking it back up to meet Tetsurou's. “You never seemed to be paying me attention that way, so I didn't.”

 

Tetsurou didn't know how to respond to that. He wanted to say, he had been, of course he’d been looking at Kenma like that, Kenma was the only one he ever _really_ looked at like that-- but that was wayyyyy too gay. “I-- I just never thought--” he stammered out, like he was a 13 year-old facing his first crush and not on the cusp of being an adult.

 

“It’s okay, Kuro,” Kenma said gently, smiling slightly and laying a light hand on his arm. “I know. I was nervous too.” He shifted a little closer. “I’ve known you for a while, so I know that even though you look like a player, you're really just a dork--”

 

“Hey now,” Tetsurou protested, laughing slightly. “I’m hardly _just_ a dork.”

 

Kenma raised a brow, still wearing that sweet smile, and oh, Tetsurou was really fucking _gay._ Kenma’s smiles were always so rare, and the setter always tried to hide them when he could, even when Tetsurou managed to coax one out of him. But here he was, blessing Tetsurou with one so soft it felt like morning sunlight and-- okay, _wow_ he was really, _really_ fucking gay for Kenma??? Why hadn't he known this sooner?

 

“You are, Kuro. But you're a cute dork. I guess that's why it was so hard for me… I was worried that I’d scare you off.”

 

“You… you couldn't do that, kitten. You aren't very intimidating.” Tetsurou miraculously found the retort easily, the cogs in his brain somehow moving, even as he still reeled because. Kenma??? Crushing on him??? Tetsurou hadn't even known he’d liked boys. Or anyone really.

 

Something flashed in the smaller boy’s eyes. “You know, Kuro, I’ve always secretly… liked it when you called me that.” Kenma ducked his head shyly, and this was more familiar-- except that the setter bit his lip and released it, and Tetsurou couldn't help but find his vision drawn to the sight of it, paling and then filling with color again, so soft-looking and--

 

“It’s something you save just for me, you know? It makes me feel like… I really am special… to you.” Kenma said, voice dropping even further so only Tetsurou could hear him.

 

“Of course you are,” Tetsurou blurted out, almost before Kenma had finished speaking. He felt heat flood his face at how quick he’d been to say that, but when Kenma’s expression lit up just a little, Tetsurou thought his embarrassment was worth it.

 

“I’m glad, Kuro,” Kenma said simply, eyes following his own hand as it traced very slowly up Tetsurou's arm and. Kenma was still touching him? Sure, they leaned on each other often, and Kenma usually let Tetsurou hold him by the collar or his neck to guide him as he played while he walked, but this was different. This was physical contact for its own sake, not for comfort or convenience. And Kenma had never been one for that sort of touch.

 

“Kenma, what are you--” Tetsurou choked out, as Kenma’s hand slipped up to his shoulder, as Kenma himself leaned closer and closer; their breath was mingling now, and Tetsurou couldn't look away from the bow of Kenma’s lips, especially as his tongue poked out to lick at the lower one--

 

“I’m tired of waiting, Kuro,” Kenma murmured. “I keep thinking I shouldn't push you, you know? But you're so slow.” Tetsurou wanted to laugh just a bit-- it was so Kenma, wasn't it, to be a little pouty and petulant even as he… what? Was he…? Were they about to…? “Will you let me kiss you... Tetsu?”

 

And how could Tetsurou deny him, when he was _smiling_ like that, when the fingers of his free hand had come up to play with the hair at the nape of his neck and he called him _Tetsu_ , using his given name for the first time in ages?

 

He opened his mouth to answer, but Tetsurou’s throat was dry, and he couldn't seem to catch his breath, looking straight into Kenma’s gorgeous eyes (he thought, very vaguely, it was good that Kenma wasn't fond of eye contact; he’d never be able to function if he had to look into those golden pools more than occasionally). He nodded instead.

 

Kenma offered him another small grin, and then he closed the gap between them.

 

He kissed Tetsurou softly, almost tentatively, urging Tetsurou to respond with a slow, lazy insistence that was just so _Kenma_. Tetsurou did, eventually, manage to unfreeze and kiss Kenma back, movements uncertain-- was this really happening? It felt too much like a dream to be real, but Tetsurou couldn't possibly have imagined the way Kenma’s hair tickled at his face, the way his grip alternately tightened and loosened, the way Kenma’s lips were chapped because he hadn't been using chapstick like he should have been. So it had to be true, didn't it? This was real, and it felt amazing-- why hadn't he done it sooner?

 

Just as Tetsurou was getting used to the rhythm, Kenma startled him by licking at the seam of his lips, asking for entrance. Tetsurou gasped, and Kenma took that chance to slip his tongue in, twining it with Tetsurou's, and… god, this was really hot, how had Kenma learned all this?

 

Tetsurou found himself grasping at Kenma’s hips, pulling him tight against himself. The action earned him a little moan, one that Tetsurou swallowed up immediately. This was beyond words-- Tetsurou just felt _hungry_ . Maybe it was the idea that Kenma might have learned through experience; that someone else might have explored Kenma’s mouth and wrung pleased little noises from him as Tetsurou was doing now. Maybe it was just like Kenma said, and this was a long time coming. Maybe… honestly, who cared at this point? Kenma was kissing him and kissing him and _kissing him_ and oh, god, Tetsurou was pretty sure he’d forget his own name if Kenma kept this up.

 

Tetsurou wasn't sure how long they stayed there, just kissing, when Kenma pulled away. Tetsurou's eyes fluttered open (when had he closed them in the first place?) and his first reaction on seeing his setter-- with his pupils dilated, his lips spit-slicked and red-- was satisfaction.

 

Then it him him: holy shit he’d just kissed Kenma????? No, wait, he hadn't just _kissed him,_ he’d _made out with him._

 

Tetsurou sputtered, face flaming in embarrassment. “Oh my god, Kenma,” he groaned, burying his face in his hands.

 

He’d just made out with his childhood friend. His best friend. And from what he could tell, he’d wanted to for a while??? Somehow??? _What was his life holy shit._

 

“Yes, Tetsu?”

 

Tetsurou made a wounded sound. “Kenma…”

 

“I did mean it, you know,” he said lowly.

 

Tetsurou sucked in a breath. Held it. He waited for Kenma to take it back, but he didn't. He lowered his hands a smidge. “So you want…”

 

“You.”

 

“Kenma! You can't just--”

 

“I just did, _Tetsu_ ,” Kenma said, as deadpan as ever, but Tetsurou could detect a little hint of smugness. Kenma was teasing him. Correction: he was _flirting_ with him.

 

And wow. He hadn't been lying, had he?

 

“Dammit Kenma,” he grumbled, even as amusement leaked into his voice. He settled back into a comfortable position, ruffling Kenma’s hair in a petty bit of revenge. “Why’d you have to do me first? Now how am I supposed to watch you flirt with these two losers?”

 

“Bro!” Bokuto protested, looking mortally offended. “Come on! I was all nice and kept quiet while you sucked Kenma’s face too.”

 

“Sorry bro, I love you. Also, please don't call it ‘sucking face’.”

 

Akaashi spoke up. “Also, Bokuto-san, you weren't quiet until I made you be.”

 

“Akaaasssshhiiii! You're betraying me too?!”

 

Kenma only smirked-- and Tetsurou had thought his smile was hot, but this was a different level entirely. “You’ll just have to manage,” he said. He pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of Tetsurou's mouth, and added, “Watch me, okay? I’ll be thinking of you.”

 

And then he stood, crossing the small distance to Bokuto.

 

Kozume Kenma was a cruel, cruel man, Tetsurou thought.

 

/////

 

The next few minutes that followed were torture for Tetsurou.

 

One one hand, he couldn't help the surge of jealousy he felt when Kenma unceremoniously plopped himself into Bokuto's lap-- after he’d ducked down to whisper something in Akaashi's ear, too quiet for Tetsurou to catch.

 

On the other hand… well. He hadn't been kidding earlier about thinking his bro was hot-- he really was, with his wild golden eyes, his strong athletic build, his easy, brilliant smile. And Kenma-- obviously, Kuroo thought he was beautiful. So seeing the two of them together was…

 

Almost some kind of fantasy. Especially since Bokuto's shirt was still off, exposing the taut lines of his stomach and the slight goosebumps from the cool night air.

 

“Hello, Bokuto,” Kenma murmured.

 

“Um. H-hi Kenma!” Bokuto stammered out. “You really. Uh. Wow, you weren't kidding! About your secret talent, I mean, yeah--”

 

“You're blushing already…” Kenma observed, choosing to ignore Bokuto's rambling. “And it's a full body blush too… it's kinda cute.” That was true; Bokuto was flushed from the tips of his ears all the way down to his chest, and all Kenma had done was perch in his lap. It was adorable. He was so pure, really, especially for a teenage boy. Tetsurou chuckled a little at the thought.

 

Then Kenma trailed his fingers down Bokuto's chest, and Tetsurou sucked in his breath, laughter evaporating. He wondered how it felt-- was Kenma touching Bokuto like he'd touched Tetsurou’s arm earlier? Solid and reassuring but light all at once? Or was the touch no more than the faintest wisp of pressure, a mere ghost of contact?

 

“You really are very strong, aren't you…” Kenma mused. His hand stopped just at Bokuto’s navel, shifting instead to follow the lines of Bokuto's shoulder and biceps-- “And really defined too.”

 

“Yeah! I-- I am! Of course! I'm one of the top 5 aces, after all!” Bokuto cheered, the praise giving him a little more confidence.

 

“Oh believe me,” Kenma mumbled, almost to himself. “I can _tell_ .” He punctuated this statement with a small squeeze to Bokuto's arm. “You could probably break me without much effort-- absolutely _wreck_ me, if you wanted… but you wouldn't… would you, Bokuto- _senpai_?”

 

“I… I-- I wouldn't. _Senpai_ ?” Bokuto spluttered. The expression on his face was an almost comical mix of awe, chagrin, and arousal-- Tetsurou would have laughed at how constipated his bro looked, if his brain hadn't decided to remind him right then and there that Kenma had said _he would be thinking of Tetsurou_.

 

And Kenma, calling him senpai? That did… things to him, no doubt. More than he would ever have expected.

 

Tetsurou was so busy trying to get his libido under control-- because _not now oh god how humiliating would it be to pop a boner when Kenma wasn't even talking to him--_ that he almost missed the knowing glance Kenma shot the other setter.

 

Oh. _Oh._ He was working on Akaashi at the same time, riling him up indirectly the way he always did before their games. Damn was it hot-- how easily he could figure out the best way to get under an opponent's skin, how he had all three of the other occupants of the room wrapped around his little finger all at the same time.

 

“Mmhm.” Kenma shifted again, angling his head so that he had to peer through his lashes to meet Bokuto's gaze. “Do you not want me to call you that, senpai?” Kenma was feigning innocence now, making full use of his wide eyes and soft, boyish face. He’d even lent his words a lilting, guileless tone, as if he weren't one of the most devious people Tetsurou knew. (Somehow, the irony of it only made it more alluring.)

 

Beside Bokuto, Akaashi looked… livid. Livid and afraid and slightly turned on. Had Tetsurou not been a mess himself from watching Kenma work, he probably would have goaded him for not taking his chance with Bokuto sooner. Lord knew everyone and their mother was sick of watching the two imbeciles pine after each other.

 

 _See_ , he would have said (not that he had to; Kenma seemed to be communicating the same through his eyes), _this is what you’ve been missing out on. This is what you could have if you just spoke up. Don't you want this, Akaashi?_

 

 _“_ I… I mean-- senpai is fine! Yeah! More than f-fine,” Bokuto was saying, stumbling over himself to get the words out. “But you-- you never really… called me that before? So. So… Not that! That’s a problem! Because it isn't!”

 

Kenma didn't even flinch at the sudden yelling. Tetsurou would have to applaud him for it later. “It’s okay. I was just.... embarrassed to call you that before… but you really are everything a senpai should be. Strong, dependable, inspiring, kind…”

 

And that was the final blow. Bokuto, who Tetsurou had never known to be shy or capable of even the slightest shame in all their three years of friendship, made a strangled noise and hid his face in Kenma’s chest, whimpering something unintelligible.

 

Kenma started a bit, patting him awkwardly on the head. “I can't hear you, you know,” he muttered.

 

/////

 

When they finally managed to calm Bo down enough that Kenma could move without his immediate protest, the only one of the group remaining was Akaashi-- who appeared determined to resist Kenma’s advances no matter the cost.

 

Tetsurou was probably biased, but he had a feeling Akaashi wouldn't hold out half as long as he hoped to.

 

Kenma sat himself in Akaashi's lap (Tetsurou was just a little bit envious that out of all of them, he'd been the only one not to have Kenma straddling him). Instead of stopping there, though, he took Akaashi's shoulders and _pushed,_ forcing Akaashi to lie back-- Tetsurou suspected the only reason it had worked was because Akaashi had been caught off-guard; Kenma’s strengths lay in sizing up opponents and predicting outcomes, not in brute force, and the other setter was larger and certainly more powerful.

 

And even that wasn’t the end of it. Kenma’s hands danced down Akaashi's arms to find his wrists, which he yanked up almost carelessly to hold them over the other boy’s head. He leaned in close to the other setter, so close that when he opened his mouth to speak, their lips brushed together.

 

“You like this, don't you, Akaashi? Being manhandled,” Kenma honest-to-god _purred_ , and Akaashi was somehow able to do no more than blink impassively at him, but Tetsurou could not handle this in the slightest, his soul had left his body because this was so surreal-- Kenma not just showing effort, but being _aggressive_? Good god.

 

Kenma’s mouth curled in a mocking, knife-sharp smirk that Tetsurou knew well (he wore it often, after all), but on his tiny, quiet setter, it somehow seemed new and shocking and _lewd_. Tetsurou had been lucky enough so far not to have an embarrassing boner, but at the rate things were going, he wouldn't escape the night without one-- not now, knowing that Kenma could go so easily from romantic and sweet--

 

To submissive and admiring--

 

To rough and _in control--_

 

And Tetsurou had a feeling he’d be acting like that for a while; Akaashi would most certainly not be an easy nut to crack.

 

Oh god… a glance down to his own lap confirmed that, yes, pathetically enough, just the thought of what was to come had rendered him half hard.

 

Meanwhile, Kenma was chuckling low and sultry, saying, “Not even going to deny it, huh? You know just as well as I do how obvious it is… you want _him_ , after all. He’s so big, so powerful… it would be so effortless for him to hold you down and have his way with you…” Kenma licked at his lip (and by extension, Akaashi's). “Have you ever felt them, Akaashi? His arms? They're so firm… they're like steel. They could absolutely _shatter_ you, I bet.”

 

Akaashi still said nothing, but Tetsurou could tell he was forcing his breaths to be even-- the rise and fall of his ribcage was too deliberate, too deep, to be his natural rhythm. Tetsurou himself didn't even bother. He felt short of oxygen, breathless entirely because, wow, Kenma like this… it was driving him wild.

 

Bokuto too, seemed affected, but for a different reason. The intensity burning in his eyes was blinding, and he looked at Akaashi with nothing short of feral possessiveness. _Who is it,_ he seemed to be demanding, _I'll make you forget his name._

 

Tetsurou fought back a shiver.

 

“Ah, he’s watching you, look.” Kenma pulled back, one hand sliding down to clutch at Akaashi's hair and _yank_ his face to meet his ace’s expression. “He wants to know. Don't you, Bokuto? You want to know who Akaashi wants to be destroyed by.”

 

Akaashi’s eyes were round, staring at the way Bokuto’s own raked him over once, a slow, careful sweep from head to toe. He swallowed.

 

“Tell me, ‘Kaash.”

 

“Bokuto-san--”

 

“ _Tell me._ Please.”

 

Akaashi inhaled sharply. “I…”

 

Kenma chose that moment to jam a knee in between Akaashi's legs, prying them apart. “Or maybe… you want him to watch you come apart, first? Want him to see someone else unravel you, so that he’ll punish you all the more… would you like that, Akaashi?” Kenma ground his knee against the other setter slowly, wringing a soft whimper from his lips.

 

“You’d look so good together-- such a beautiful contrast… go on, Akaashi. Tell him. You think so too, don't you?”

 

Pink crawled across Akaashi's cheeks. The stimulation, combined with the thoughts Kenma must have been encouraging and the heat in Bokuto's gaze, must have proved to much for him because he gasped out, “Y-yes… I… it's you, Bokuto-san, I want _you_ , please…”

 

Bokuto growled low in his throat. “Kenma, I'm going to need you to get off him now.”

 

For a moment, Kenma simply flicked his attention between the two Fukurodani members. Tetsurou’s mind was in overdrive now, wondering what he would do. Would he do as Bokuto said? Would he prod him some more? _Were they about to have some sort of threesome??? Holy shit._ Should he be jealous? He was a little jealous. He was mostly hard.

 

Kenma obliged.

 

/////

 

“You're a little heavy, you know,” Tetsurou grumbled, pouting playfully at the bundle of Kenma in his arms.

 

“I’m tired. Flirting is _hard_ , Tetsu.” Kenma nuzzled into his chest.

 

Tetsurou was 99.9% sure Kenma was doing this just to fuck with him. It was working too, judging by the warmth he felt spreading along his face.

 

“Are you--” Tetsurou cleared his throat. “Are you going to be calling me that from now on?”

 

Kenma blinked up at him. “Yes.”

 

“You hate me.”

 

“No.”

 

“You're going to kill me.”

 

“Hm.”

 

Tetsurou smiled gently down at Kenma, slowing to a stop just before the entrance to Nekoma’s room. “Scoot your futon next to mine?”

 

“...fine.”

 

Tetsurou set Kenma down lightly, sliding open the door as quietly as he could--

 

“But you need to promise not get another boner thinking about earlier.”

 

“KENMA!”

 

/////

 

Rest in Peace, Kuroo Tetsurou

Beloved Captain, Rival, Son and Friend

You will be missed.


End file.
